J-Glam
right|182x182px J-Glam wurde unter dem Namen J-glam Inc. am 08.04.2009 in Tokyo, Japan von Miyavi unter seinem Namen Takamasa Ishihara gegründet. Er ist als zuständiger CEO dafür engetragen. Das Startkapital betrag 10,000,000 Yen. =Abschied von der PSC COMPANY= Miyavi's Stellungsnahme Am 07.04.2009 schrieb Miyavi folgendes in seinem Blog zu seinem Abschied (engl., Absätze wurden zurbesseren Übersicht herausgenommen). "Since the live has finished I've been facing the pc the whole time Trying to write but Where should I start, how should I write it I don't know at aaaall. (Bitter laugh) Anyway I cried like crazy, and laughed like crazy!! And, I love you like crazy Whatever anyone could say From here on I'll continue singing "high-sounding words" too. And, facing the whole world I'll definitely keep shouting out "I LOVE U" without change Because I'll officially start my company tomorrow, also for the kids who couldn't come, let me properly sort out the words and forms and report to you J-glam (inc.) CEO Ishihara Takamasa Even so, I'm starting from zero again the same as when I came to tokyo 10 years ago with a guitar on my shoulders But, now I have people to protect and people supporting me Family and colleagues, and also all my fans are the same FAMILY In the same way, starting from PS COMPANY's representative Ozaki, Sai-chon, Naru-chon, Jiiya, Sumiyan, Thank you so much everyone I can't say it face to face so I won't but, I love everyone so much Let me be part of the family from here on as well Really, really, thank you very much for those 10 years PS COMPANY 雅-miyavi-:" PSC Stellungsnahme Die PSC schrieb dazu 2009 folgende Stellungsnahme: "Ladies and Gentlemen: Thank you for your support towards Miyavi. After his final live performance on April 5, 2009 at Hibiya Yagai Daiongakudou, he will graduate from PS COMPANY. For the last 10 years, PS COMPANY and Miyavi walked side by side in their journey. We fully respect Miyavi's decision of taking the next step into his career. We appreciate your love and support for Miyavi. Once again, thank you for the continuous support for Miyavi and PS COMPANY. Best regards, Tomomi Ozaki President PS COMPANY Co.,Ltd. http://pscompany.co.jp" Gründe Um die Gründe für Miyavis Ausstieg gab es lange Gerüchte. Viele brachten es mit seiner Hochzeit und der Tatsache in Verbindung, dass er bald Vater werden würde; da die PSC mit solchen Themen streng umgehen würde. Ein anderer Grund wiederum wird darin vermutet, dass der Vertrag nach 10 Jahren auslief. Miyavi selbst sprach nie schlecht über seine ehemalige Firma bzw. Firmen, gab jedoch zu, dass die Geburt seiner ersten Tochter viel bei ihm verändert habe. Er sagte es war, als hätte Lovelie ihm einen Tritt in den Rücken gegeben. Miyavi: "Es war, als würde sie sagen, „Daddy, mach es!“ Das war, als ich 27 war. In der Situation zu stecken, welche mäßig für mich war, aber ich hatte ein stetes Einkommen und ich war gut bekannt, und hatte keine Unannehmlichkeiten, da war Stabilität, und ich kann nicht sagen es gab keinen Spaß, aber da war keine Leidenschaft.. Also was wenn 10, 20 Jahre vergingen, die Kinder wachsen auf und andere fragen sie „Was macht dein Vater?“ Und ich will nicht, dass sie antworten muss „Was auch immer“. Ich will, dass sie stolz ist und das sie sagen kann „Mein Vater tut dies und das, und: ist er nicht fantastisch?“ (aus dem Freeworld Interview 2011). =Über J-GLAM= J-Glam ist die Abkürzung für Japanese Glamorous. Ihre Website wird auf japanisch und englisch geführt. J-Glam selbst gibt über ihre Internetseite bekannt, dass sie folgende Aufgaben verfolgen: * Artist Management Services * Artist Development * Global Tour Production * Product Development * Sponsorships/Endorsements * Digital Media Management * Music Publishing * Public Relations =Philosophie= Auf ihrer Webseite kann man außerdem die Philosophie von J-Glam nachlesen. Im Laufe der Jahre hat sie sich etwas verändert. Zum Vergleich die Version von 2009 und 2014. Absätze wurden zur besseren Übersicht wieder entfernt. 2009 JAPANESE GLAMOROUS Through providing a stylish and cool Japanese spirit and approach, we wish to propose a "COOL JAPAN" with it's innovative and attractive culture to the world. Through music and production, we want to contribute to the happy little things in life to all individual's everyday lifestyles and express a sense of harmony (PEACE&SMILE),as the theme and core of our projects. Furthermore, we aim for everyone working and involved in this organization to be able to recognize and take pride in themselves not only as a Japanese, but to be able to tell their story of hope and to dream with ambition. Always be GLAMOROUS & Sophisticated in Style. As our guiding motto for our young company, through our production and development and in the advertising promotions and activities necessary, we aspire to discover and grow together with a sense of responsibility in this society. It's to be able to live a lifetime saying that dreams and aspirations aren't just "pretty things". It's to be able to live a lifetime facing toward the future and never looking away. April 8, 2009 J-glam 2014 OUR PHILOSOPHY Mainly with music, we as a team hope to contribute to the society by becoming a bridge between Japan and the world through cultural interactions. Through the process, we aim for our employees and everyone involved in this organization to be able to share one's dreams and talk freely of their future. We believe dreams and hopes should never be considered "high-flown", and our goal is to have everyone lead a life which they can be focused on, looking straight up on their future. April 8th, 2014 J-glam Inc =Miyavi in späteren Interviews über J-Glam= Die Gründung der neuen Familie war natürlich auch für viele Medien von Interesse und so wurden Miyavi in Interviews immer wieder Fragen dazu gestellt. Hier einige Beispielzitate. * Im MTV Iggy Interview 2011 antwortete Miyavi auf die Frage, ob J-Glam zu führen stressiger sei, als er dachte: "Als Künstler, als Vater, als CEO meiner Firma, ist es hektisch weil jeder Tag so schnell vergeht, aber ich genieße es. Ich fühle mich lebendig. Ich bin in der Lage zu tun, was ich tun möchte. Ich bin nicht in einem Feld eingeschränkt. Ih kann gehen, wohin ich möchte. Darum fliege ich in die Staten, Südamerika, Brasilien, Chile, Kolumbien- ich kann gehen, wohin ich will." =Adresse/Erreichbarkeit= J-Glam ist erreichbar über deren Internetseite http://www.j-glam.net . Ihre Email-Adresse lautet info@j-glam.net . In Japan sind sie zusätzlich über die Telefonnummer +81 3 6809 0381 erreichbar. Kategorie:Zur Person Miyavi